Dreams, Death, and Sun Rises
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Gray has a horrible nightmare and runs to Natsu's home for comfort.Fluff and cute scenes! (Who thought I would write cute things? Oh well!) Alright so as y'all know already but might as well say it I don't own any of this nor make money from it! Anyway read an comment on what y'all think!


Gray shot out of his bed his face covered in sweat. He placed a hand over his eye when he realized it had all been a terrible dream. He was scared though he didn't want it to all be real. He wanted his dream to never come true never in a billion years.

It scared him way more than he originally thought it ever could. But here he was now running down the streets of Magnolia barefooted snow and ice crunching underfoot as tears rain down his cheeks.

When Gray got to his final destination his feet were raw and red blood dripped from the softest spots on his feet. He panted in the cold night air as he raised his hand to knock on the wooden door he was in front of.

He wrapped on it several times before, for the first time in years the cold hurt him, he fell to his knees crying still pounding on the door want the owner to still be ok still be alive still be where they should be, and not that his dream was true that it was real. He couldn't bear it if it was.

The door swung open slowly to a tired pink haired boy rubbing his eyes tiredly and yawning. Before he could scream or yell or say a word he looked down at the weeping Gray and instantly was awake picking Gray up and placing the male on his shoulder the boy brought Gray into his home and shut the door.

"Happy go get the first aid kit." The boy said quietly to a small blue cat as the boy sat Gray down on the couch near the fireplace. " Gray what happened?"

"Na-Natsu!" Gray cried and fell into Natsu's stunned arms not sure what else to do.

"Gray why are you here?" Natsu asked again placing Gray back on the couch and wrapping a blanket around the boy's body to holding the heat of the fire.

"I-I had a bad dr-dream. Wa-wanted to m-make-sure it wasn't real." Gray sniffled out as the first aid kit fell in to Natsu's hands.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Natsu asked as he cared for Gray's feet.

**The end.**

**I am not going to continue this one no matter how many people ask. This is the end of this story. I was board and had an quick short story idea nothing more than that. So I am sorry that you may think there needs to be more but this was all I had on this one!**

**Any way have a great day and keep reading an' writing an' drawing or whatever y'all are great at!**

"No. Just seeing you makes it not true." Gray said with a small smile wiping his eyes.

"Igneel used to tell me that if you talked about a dream it never came true." Natsu said cautiously wrapping the cold feet with bandages.

"I dont want to find out whether or not that is true!" Gray huffed and told Natsu the dream.

In the dream the two had been captured by Zeref and tortured brutally without their magic to fight back without anything to help them. No one came to save them. Nothing could stop Zeref's blood thirst for their blood. Then the dream had changed to a large room that Zeref had speaker lacrimas in. He had said the first one to kill the other can go home. Of course Gray and Natsu in the dream didn't want to kill teacher they may fight alot but they were still best friends. In the end Natsu had sacrificed himself to allow Gray to go free by killing himself.

"And you died!" A fresh batch of tears flooded Gray's eyes as he said it aloud. "We are rivals and brothers and friends! But I don't want you _dead!_" Gray cried.

"Gray no one but me can kill me. If that ever happens we will kick Zeref's ass together you hear me? Zeref may be some big hot shot in the villians ring. But to me, no to us he is just another baby who needs a good foot up the ass to teach him some lessons and nothing more than that. Do you understand me?" Natsu said softly into Gray's ear as Natsu held the ice mage close to his chest.

Gray nodded not trusting his own voice speaking to the fire dragon slayer right now. He just let Natsu hold him as Gray openly wept in to the large chest. He heard a laughing rumble come from Natsu's chest soon after and looked up to see the fire mage smiling calmly and laughing above the ice mage.

"What?" Gray asked getting defensive.

"I was just thinking that you got all upset from me dieing. It just made me think that maybe we arent really the same type of rival like before are we?" Natsu explained looking at Gray's dark eyes.

Gray blushed and looked away from the shorter male. Maybe Natsu was right maybe they were something else. "I dont know why I had a dream like that."

"Well it don't matter now does it? You feeling better?" Natsu asked standing up and offering Gray a hand to pull him up.

"A bit thank you for being here." Gray said taking the warm hand and flinching at the pain in his feet just now hitting him.

"I will have Happy fly you home. I will not carry you all the way in the freezing cold. I will go with you to make sure but I will not carry you." Natsu said firmly and Gray hesitated.

"Oh alright…" Gray whispered.

"I mean unless you want to stay here tonight I don't care either way we need to sleep or else Erza will kill us for being late to the guild." Natsu said shrugging.

"Your always late to the guild." Gray said glaring to the other.

"What can I say I don't like to spend the mornings at the guild." Natsu said and Gray gave him a fully look.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked wobbling on his feet.

"Never mind. You can stay the night and I could show you in the morning if you want." Natsu said holding Gray up.

"That sounds alright. I will sleep here for the night then." Gray said trying to sit back on the couch but Natsu scolded him up and throw the ice mage over his shoulder.

"Not on my bed you don't." Natsu grumbled and brought Gray to a clean bed room that seemed to not have been used in a while.

"I don't sleep in my bed in the winter months this room doesn't get enough heat. But it stays cool all year round. I sleep on the couch or hammock near the fireplace anyway." Natsu said placing Gray on the bed. " Now get some sleep I will be in the other room if you need me."

And with that Gray was alone in the room the large bed underneath him. Gray crawled under the sheets and closed his eyes he could smell the covers covered in Natsu's smell. The smoky heat smell of them gave way to some comfort for the ice mage but not enough to fully fall asleep. An hour later Gray gave up and got of the bed walking painfully to the living room where Happy snored softly and Natsu's loud snoring echoed throughout the room.

Gray had carried a pillow to the room and slide next to Natsu where there was space. The dragon slayer's heat covered him in seconds and the smell of the other male put a smile on Gray's face. He may not love or even like the heat but their was something different about Natsu's heat. It was filled with emotion and comforte and everything that was Natsu.

Gray soon fell asleep curled into the other his head resting on Natsu's large chest and his arms wrapped around the dragon slayer's waist, a smile across his face as he slept.

When Natsu woke up the next morning he felt a cold sensation on his side. Rubbing his eyes from the sleep Natsu looked over to see Gray curled up beside him smiling. The fire dragon slayer blinked a few times before he moved out from the ice mages reach and grabbed a blanket placing it on the ice mages shoulders and setting a pillow in his place to that Gray could cling to something.

Natsu looked out a window and saw that the sun had not yet come up over the horizon so he made coffee before placing it in front of Gray knowing how much the Ice mage was not a morning person before heading to the latter that lead to a trap door. Opening the door in the ceiling Natsu climbed through and was on a snow covered roof.

The cool air hit Natsu like a brick wall but the fire mage soon warmed himself up as he sat on the edge of the roof and dangled his legs off the edge waiting for the reason he was always late to the guild.

The smell of coffee woke Gray up. He found Natsu was gone but a cup of coffee was on the table in front of the couch. Gray picked up the coffee and found it was still warm not hot but warm. He looked out the window to see the sun just peeking over the horizon and sat up looking around.

"He is on the roof." Happy said sleepy to Gray.

"Hmm?" Gray asked looking over to the blue cat.

"Natsu. He's on the roof if you're looking for him." Happy pointed to a rope ladder on the other wall. "Go up the ladder open the door and you will find Natsu."

Gray shrugged but followed the cats advice and climbed up the ladder that was pointed out the coffee mug in one hand and climbed with the other. Balancing the cup on and ice platform he created he opened the trap door placed the mug on the roof and climbed out.

"Shut the door. Happy complains when there's a draft when I come up here." Gray heard Natsu say as he crawled out of the door. Gray did as he was told and closed the door before grabbing the cup and shuffling carefully to join Natsu on the edge of the roof.

"I will catch you if you fall." Natsu said as Gray sat down with a huff.

"Like you're fast enough." Gray grunted.

"Would you like to test that?" Natsu asked looking over to Gray.

Gray looked down and saw they were at least three stories up in the air which was weird because the house was only one story tall from the outside.

"You're wondering about the height aren't you? Well this part of the house is taller than the rest of it so that I can see the sun rise." Natsu said nodding his head towards the rising sun.

Gray looked up to the sun rise. Amazement filled Gray all the way from the tips of his toes to the ends of his raven hair. It was like the horizon was on fire. There was a red running into the blue. An orange in the red. A pink as dark as Natsu's hair faded into a lighter shade of pink before transferring into a soft yellow where the sun was coming up.

"WOW!" Gray whispered.

"This is why I am always late. I sit up here and lose track of time time till the sun is half way up." Natsu said.

"Good reason." Gray replied.

"Watching the moon is great to but I think we may save that for a different time." Natsu said cheekily looking over to Gray.

"Of course!" Gray cheered and they silently watched the sun that was as if it was on fire the whole time as it raised into the sky for the rest of the day.


End file.
